Turning Point
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Monica lost her child and almost lost herself. But a light comes darkness...can Penelope help her? Eventually Fem slash.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia, also known as "Babygirl" by Morgan, was sitting on a park bench

waiting for Monica. She hadn't seen Monica since they released the butterfly symbolizing her daughter who killed herself while her kidnapper, Bill, had her. Hope was now free, totally free from any pain and so was in her mother...in a way. Penelope was nervous and she was tapping her foot. She had on a pair of lime green heels to match her tight sundress, she knew she stood out but that's why she loved dressing like that.

She looked up at the sky and watched the birds that were starting to come back after a long winter, she looked around and saw a few children running and playing with their mothers not far behind. Did they realize the awful consequence of not staying and watching ther children if they left? She did. Sometimes she hated working at the BAU but she also wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

She finally saw Monica coming...was Monica actually cold? She seemed to be wearing a light jacket, tightly wrapped around her. There was something on Monica's face...a mixture of...worry...stress...but there was also signs of happiness and expectation.

Monica comes and sits down next to her and the two ladies hug. When they separate Penelope asks her,

"How are you Monica?"

Monica shakes her head and smiles and says,

"I'm fine"

Penelope smiles and says,

"I'm glad because I haven't seen you since we let the butterfly fly"

Monica smiles and a tear rolls down her cheek and she wipes it away then takes a breath then quickly says,

"I'm pregnant"

It takes a few seconds for the information to sink into Penelope and she blinks her eyes then she asks,

"What?"

Monica shakes her head yes then she says,

"I am and he's the father"

Bill's face comes to Penelope's mind, the man who kidnapped Hope, tricked Monica and held her hostage, raped her and who Monica finally killed in a rage of temporary insanity. She is pregnant with his baby. She carefully chooses her next words but she asks her friend,

"When are you going t o have the abortion?"

Monica takes a deep breath then she says,

"I'm not"

Silence falls between them then Monica stands up and goes a few steps in front then she turns around and says,

"I know it's crazy and most people say I should get rid of it...but I can't...this baby...is somehow still a part of Hope. I can't Penelope , I still see Bill's face but when I went to make the call...I can't"

Penelope stands up and gives her friend a hug and Monica sighs in relief then asks,

"Penelope, I need to ask, I don't have anybody...Hope's father is dead...my parents are next to dead in the nursing home...I need you...will you be there for me?"

Penelope doesn't answer for a few minutes.

**A/N-This is my first 'Criminal minds' story and I will be taking my time on this story to get it right.**

**Much thanks in advance to my sister/editor, Alisa 123, she will be helping me bunchies on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Penelope Decides

Penelope and Monica were still facing each other on the park bench and Monica had just asks Penelope to help her with the pregnancy so she wouldn't be alone. Penelope just stood there in stunned silence and Monica waits for a answer. Finally, she asks,

"Penelope?"

Penelope comes out of her stunned silence and she says

"What? oh, yes, I will Monica, it was just such a surprise that I, I just had to get it in my mind, y' know?"

Monica shakes her head then says,

"I know, this is all so unbeliveable!"

Penelope just stands there almost unmoving as Monica is nearly jumping all over then she says,

"I'm sorry, I got to go , I got a million things to do! I'll talk to you later, o.k.?"

Penelope just shakes her head 'yes' then Monica leaves waving and Penelope just sits there for the longest with the kids playing and the sun high in the spring sky. She stays there in shock for so long, that it takes the sun finally lowering and the quiet of the evening for her to move so she finally gets up and walks through the park, across the street and she passes shops...dress shops, shoe stores, jewelry stores then finally she comes to a baby/ maternity store. She sees the bassinets, the baby clothes, diapers, the lap blankets and she asks herself a question,

"Am I ready for this? Can I do this?"

She finally walks on to her house and settles in for the night.

The next morning, she walks into the BAU building, already alive with people at desks working, As she walks futher in she sees her family. First Emily who waves, she sees Jennifer talking on a phone then she sees Reid sitting in the bullpen reading a book, most likely on something she doesn't understand or wants to, she sees her best friend, Morgan, the one who calls her 'Baby girl', not out of being romantic but just because it's a sweet nickname and comes from their close friendship. Rossi who is talking on the phone and Hotch, the older big brother who keeps them in line. She sees him looking around then when she gets to the bullpen, he says in a loud voice,

"Okay group! gather around We got a new case to start"

Penelope goes and gets her note pad then goes back to the briefing room as everybody sits down and Hotch punches a button on a baby's picture comes up and they all experience different emotions from like the joy of seeing a baby's picture to distress at knowing that there must be danger for it to be up there.

She then hears Hotch say,

"This is baby Adam Louviere, he was kidnapped this morning, not even 30 minutes ago. Adam was with his mother, Ann Louviere. They had just got off the bus and were strolling down the street, from what little statement she has given t he police, she had put the baby in the hand stroller and had just turned to get a newspaper out of the stand and when she turned back, the baby was gone"

Penelope gasps then asks,

"You mean she just put the baby down and turned her back?"

Emily says,

"People don't think your baby is going to be kidnapped in one second"

Morgan says,

"Sometimes, that's all it takes Garcia"

Reid then specks up,

"It's pretty brazen to kidnap a child in broad daylight, it shows the act of a desperate person"

Morgan then says,

"Whatever it is,we need to find this baby now, we all know that the longer a baby is missing, the baby's chances of survival go down"

Reid then says,

"I don't think so in this situation, early research has shown that brazen kidnaps like this are, rare as they are, the child has a higher chance of survival because it is perpetrated by a person with the needs of a parent"

Everybody looks at each other and Hotch says,

"Let's hope so in this case, Jennifer, I want you to go interview the mother. She's in the interrogating room"

Jennifer looks at him and asks,

"Wasn't she questioned by the police at the scene?"

Hotch shakes his head and says,

"Yes, she was but she was so distraught that we felt leaving her alone for a few minutes in a quiet room for her to calm down"

She shakes her head and says,

"Okay, I'm going"

Just then her cell phone rings and she answers it,

"Hello, ...oh hello Jean...what? Oh no, yes, I'll be there"

She hangs up and Hotch asks,

"What's wrong? Is Henry all right?"

She shuffles her papers and stuff together then says,

"He's all right but it is serious enough to take him to the hospital"

Just then a UPS man is delivering a huge package in and Morgan smiles and goes over and Hotch asks,

"What's that?"

Morgan tells him,

"My new radio / c.d. player I bought from a shop in the city"

Reid walks around then says,

"It looks like a small juke box"

Morgan shakes his head and says,

"It was designed that way, but listen..."

He tears off the tape then punches a few buttons and music starts playing but something goes wrong and a screeching sound happens and Emily grabs her lower jaw and Hotch asks,

"What's wrong?"

She barely is able to point to her jaw and says in between shoots of pain,

"Tooth...hurting...haven't said...anything. Though I...wait...payday"

He then says,

"It doesn't look like you can now, you better go. Do you need someone to drive you?"

She shakes her head 'no' then pain hits her again then Hotch says,

"I think you better have someone, Bill, can you take her?"

This little bit of a man stands up and shakes his head then runs over and helps Emily to the door and out to her car then back inside, Hotch says to Penelope who is going back to her office,

"Penelope, it's up to you"

She turns around and looks at him wide eyed and she asks, almost breathless,

"M,Me? why?"

Hotch looks at her sympathetic then says,

"Because there is no one else, you have to do it"

She asks,

"What about Morgan? Ried? why can't they?"

He looks at Morgan pointing the men to his office and then at Reid and says,

"Well, as soon as I can get them, we're all going to the crime scene and it needs to be a woman. This woman has been though a lot in a short time and it calls for a soft touch"

Her mind spins around then she asks in one last attempt to get out,

"But, but you know I'm not good at this, I'm just not"

He tuns to look at her fully in the face then says gently but sternly,

"Garcia, we need you to do this and this is not a killer of children or a rapist, it's a mother who has lost a child. Just go in there and ask her the usual questions, what was the child wearing, if the child has any telling signs, who she thinks might have done this"

Garcia takes a deep breath then shakes her head okay and turns and goes to the interrogation room, stops at the door and takes a deep breath, then opens the door and goes in. The first thing she sees is a small woman with red hair, her face red and puffy from crying hundreds of tears...then Penelope goes over to her and sighs then says,

"Ma'am, my name is Penelope Garcia, I just need to ask you some questions about your son and his disappearance

The mother looks around disgusted then says,

"He didn't just disappe! He was kidnapped!"

Garcia puts up her hands and says,

"Yes ma'am. He was kidnapped, I'm sorry, I just used the word and I shouldn't have but I have to ask you some questions to help find him"

The woman runs a kleenex on her cheeks then says,

"Just ask"

Garcia writes on a pad something then asks,

"How old was he?"

The mother says,

"Ten days"

She writes it down then asks,

"What was he wearing?"

The mother closes her eyes then says,

"A cute little blue onesie with a picture of a bunny with a cute saying of some kind"

Penelope shakes her head in agreement and smiles then asks,

"What-what happened in those last minutes with Adam?"

The woman cries some more but brushes her tears away and folds her hands together, puts them on the table in front of her then clears her throat then says,

"We had just got off the bus and I wanted to get a paper to look in the sale section"

She begins a low laugh then says,

"My son was kidnapped because I wanted to look at the sales paper"

She cries some more then says,

"I placed him behind me, turned and put two quarters in , reached in, got the paper and when I turned around he was gone!"

Penelope gently says,

"I'm sorry"

Ann shakes her head then takes a deep breath then says,

"You know, I was thinking that I didn't really want him, that I wasn't meant to be a mother but...but now, I would do anything to have him back"

Penelope looks at her then says,

"Ma'am, I'm just going to say this. I don't know why I'm going to say this, maybe my co-worker is rubbing off on me but I, I think you did want to be a mother, that you were meant"

Ann looks at her then asks,

"Why do you say that?"

Penelope smiles then says,

"Because just the fact you took Adam shopping with you. If you didn't want Adam, you would have left him with a babysitter but you didn't"

Ann smiles then Penelope asks her,

"Did he have any identifying marks on his body?"

Ann asks,

"Why? why do you need to know that?"

A panic comes in the mother's eyes and Penelope thinks quickly and says,

"For when we find him, so we can identify him for sure"

Ann calms then says,

"He had a little pac man like birthmark on his left ankle"

Garcia shakes the woman's hand in reassurance then leaves the room and when she goes outside, she sees Hotch and he smiles and says,

"You did good"

She smiles and gives him all the information then goes to her office and sits down , thinks about something then picks up the phone and hits some buttons , waits then says,

"Monica? Hi, it's me Penelope...how are you?...great, and the baby? yeah, I'm looking forward to it...when's your doctor's appointment? good, yes, I'd like to go with you...I'll talk to you later, I just thought I would squeeze in a call at work, bye!"

She hangs up the phone and smiles then says,

"I want to do this"

She starts humming as she prepares herself for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting room

**A/N-This upcoming Sunday, being Mother's day has inspired me for this chapter!**

**Happy mother's day to all those mother's out there and expecting mother's!**

Penelope stood outside in a parking lot of a Dr. Charla Jones Durham-OB/GYN and she stands next to a car and Monica gets out and comes to her and says,

"Thank you so much for coming with me to my first appointment Penelope"

Penelope smiles and says,

"No problem Monica, the way I look at it, it's good prepr for me"

The ladies giggle and go in and while Monica goes to sign in while Penelope looks around the waiting room. She sees several expectant mothers and a few with children from newborns to toddlers playing in the large, bright room. Pictures of children playing with various types of toys are on the wall, a large rainbow with painted pictures of angels watching over the children is behind a row of chairs and a large rainbow run is in the middle of the room and Penelope smiles.

Monica turns to her and says,

"Well, let's go sit down, all we can do is wait now"

Penelope says,

"I was just looking around and the room is so ...I don't know, such a great place to come and play!"

Monica smiles and says,

"I know, that's one reason I picked it. The nurse says the doctor really tries to make it kid friendly . I wish my mother's doctor was like this"

Penelope shakes her head and they go to sit down and watch some children play and read a magazine or two then five minutes later, Monica is called. She leaves to go back to the exam rooms and Penelope just waits. A few minutes later, a lovely African-American woman who is nicely dressed, and her hair is in a tight bun and she sits down a hand stroller and the baby in it is covered up with a multi colored baby blanket but when the mother removes it, the baby is not African-American, it is a white baby boy.

Penelope gives a look of shock on her face and the woman laughs then says in kind voice with a slight Jamacian accent,

"I see you are surprised that it is not black like me"

A little embarrassed that she is, Penelope blushes and the woman says,

"It is okay, I get that a lot"

Penelope blows a kiss to the baby then asks,

"You just adopted him?"

The woman picks up the baby and puts the baby on her shoulder then says,

"Yes, picked the baby up from Russia last week"

Penelope then asks,

"Oh, then what are you here for?"

The mother says,

"Just a check up, I take him to doctor next door after this then he and I go meet his father at the airport"

Penelope smiles and asks,

"Oh, where are you going?"

The mother takes the baby off her shoulder and cradles him in her arms then says,

"We're going to Texas, my husband he is being transferred to Texas then to Jamaica where we are from"

Penelope then says,

"Oh, well, I hope everything goes okay"

The mother smiles then a few minutes later, she says,

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom before I go in, do you mind?"

She holds out the baby and Penelope understands then says,

"Oh, no, I would like to"

She hands her the baby boy then Penelope asks,

"Oh, what's his name?"

The woman smiles and says,

"Jon"

She then turns to leave to go to the bathroom across the hall. Penelope blows kisses to the baby and touches his little cheeks and just generally loves on him when she notices the buttons on the bottom of his little pants has come undone so she reaches down to snap it. That's when she sees it-A little 'pac man' type birthmark.

She then remembers-a painful conversation with a young mother-_'What type of identifying marks did he have on his body?" The mother looks at her and with panic in her voice, she asks, 'Why? why do you need to know that?' 'To identify him for when we find him'...'He has a little pac-man like birthmark on his left ankle'_

Penelope comes out of her memory and looks at baby Adam then asks in a whisper,

"Adam? Is this you? Oh my God...what am I going to do?"

She looks around the waiting room then the 'mother' comes out of the bathroom and comes straight over to them, takes Adam or 'Jon' as she calls him then says,

"Thank you"

Penelope smiles and a few minutes later, a nurse comes out then says,

"LaCrishia Brown"

The woman says,

"That's me, again, thank you"

Penelope just smiles and watches as the woman picks herself and the baby up and go back into the rooms. Penelope then reaches in her purse and gets her cell phone, she looks around the room and goes outside, she searches for a number and her breathing accelerates as she waits for the person to answer then she hears Hotch ask,

"Hello?"

She quickly says,

"Hotch? It's Penelope"

He asks,

"Garcia? what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath then says,

"Hotch, I think I am with the woman that stole baby Adam a few days ago"

His stoic expression doesn't change and he asks,

"Where are you?"

She looks around the parking lot then says,

"I'm at Doctor Charla Jones-Durham ob/gyn office. I'm here with Monica"

Hotch asks,

"Who's the woman?"

Without missing a beat, she says,

"LaCrishia Brown, she says after this she is going to a doctor's appointment for the baby then she's supposed to meet her husband to go to Texas"

He then says,

"I'm going to get a team together Garcia and come get her, keep me up to date with what she does" "Will do"

She hangs up then takes a deep breath then goes back inside and sits down then several minutes later, the woman comes out with baby Adam/Jon in tow and the woman smiles at Penelope and Penelope nervously smiles and the woman leaves.

Penelope quickly hops up and goes to the door and watches LaCrishia get in the car and leaves then Penelope asks herself, "What am I going to do?"

She goes back to her seat.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescuing Adam

Penelope goes outside of the doctor's office and watches LaChrisa go to her car and gets in and backs out of her spot and is driving out. Penelope watches her car so intently that she doesn't see or hear Monica coming up behind her; she taps Penelope on the shoulder and Penelope jumps a little then Monica asks,

"Is everything all right?"

Penelope looks back at LaChrisa's car and sees that it is stalled and she looks back at Monica and says,

"Uh huh, everything's fine, great"

Monica smiles then says,

"Good, let's go"

Penelope takes a quick look and see's LaChrisa's car still stalled in the driveway and she says,

"Yeah, let's go"

They get in the car and back up and Monica notices how Penelope backs far up and how she is watching the young African American woman and now the car is working again and she goes off down the road then Monica says to Penelope,

"Okay, I know something is going on and it's with that woman, what is going on Penelope?"

Penelope sighs then says,

"Okay, a few days ago we had a baby kidnapping case come up, the baby is a boy and he has a pac man birthmark on his ankle..."

She takes a deep breath after saying all of that then says,

"I found him and that woman has got him"

She points to LaChrisa then Monica asks,

"Are you sure that's him?"

Penelope doesn't even take a pause then says,

"How many babies do you know that are kidnapped and have the exact same birthmark that the mother described?"

Monica thinks about that then says,

"You got a point"

Monica then watches the car drive off and Penelope slowly starts to follow her and Monica asks,

"Did you call somebody?"

Without taking her eyes off Lachrisa's car, she says,

"I called my boss, he said to keep a eye on her until he gets here with the team"

Monica then says,

"I think she's going into Doctor Matthynssens office"

"Yes, she said she was going to a pediatrician's office after her appointment"

They drive out of the parking lot and keep driving until they are sure she went in the other doctor's off then Penelope calls Hotch again and says,

"Hey, she's in Doctor Ronald Matthynsens office, it's up the road from the ob/gyn. office. Yes, I will"

She hangs up and says to Monica,

"He just wants us to keep watching and said they should be here in about 10 minutes"

Monica shakes her head and they drive into the parking lot and wait for the BAU team.

{

Exactly 9 1/2 minutes later, Hotch raps on the window of her car and Penelope slightly jumps but she takes a gulp then rolls down the window then Hotch asks,

"Is she still in there?"

Penelope shakes her head then JJ comes over and asks,

"Are we going to go in?"

Hotch thinks about it then quickly dismisses the idea and says,

"No, too risky. There's too many mothers and children that she could take hostage but JJ, hears what I want you to do. Go in there, take off the vest and act like you are checking the place out for something and see how many people are in there"

She shakes her head, takes off her vest, combs down her hair and straightens herself then goes in.

While she goes in, Reid comes over and says,

"I've been thinking, with her bringing the baby to a doctor like this, she is becoming more and more a mother in her mind to the child, she very well could become like a mother bear when she sees the police here to take her baby and not care what she has to do to protect her child"

Penelope says,

"But it isn't her child"

Adam tells her,

"She doesn't perceive it that way, she has quickly emerged herself as being this child's mother and it will be nearly impossible to convince her other wise"

Everybody looks at each other then Hotch says,

"All we can do is wait for JJ to come out now"

A few minutes later, she does and she goes straight over to Hotch and while putting on her vest, she tells him,

"The waiting room is full of mothers and children, there is no way we can go in there"

Mogan comes over there and asks,

"What about if we empty the waiting room of the mothers and children and workers?"

Hotch quickly tells him,

"No, she would know something as soon as she opened the door to go out. And there's still patients and nurses in the back. Our best bet is to wait until she comes outside with the baby and overtake her then, hopefully with no bloodshed"

They all look at each other like they know that's a small hope.

{

JJ comes out and she gets her BAU vest and puts it on while she tells him,

"The waiting room is full of mothers and children, and at least 5 workers that I saw"

Hotch then says,

"Then we wait"

The team members disperse to different places and in the car, Penelope looks at Monica then says,

"We better get out and wait behind the car"

Monica shakes her head and they get out and get behind the car then a few minutes later, Lacrishia comes out and she looks around and sees everybody pointing guns to her and Hotch yells,

"LaChrishia, give up the baby! Nobody will be hurt"

She just quickly backs up and hides behind a cement wall and puts the baby down in his seat and at that moment he is asleep then she gets out a gun from inside her blouse . Sweat beads come on her face then she shouts out,

"I'm not giving up my baby!"

Hotch says,

"It's not your baby!"

She looks back at the baby and yells back,

"Yes, he is! He's more my baby than that white bitch! She took her eyes off of him! I won't!"

The people inside of the waiting room see what is going on and the mothers grab the children and they all run for the farther part of the room and LaCrishia looks around then she jumps from her spot and starts shooting at the police and the BAU team and a stream of bullets go back and forth until Lachrishia falls to the ground and baby Adam starts screaming his little lungs out and JJ puts her gun up and goes and gets baby Adam gently and quickly.

As the baby cries, the team walk up closer to Lacrishia's body and look at each other and Monica and Penelope look at each other .

[

A few hours later, Hotch watches Ann hold her son in a room and Morgan comes up to him and he asks,

"Hotch?

He looks at him and asks,

"Yes?"

Morgan then says,

"One thing I don't understand, she had to know that she was outgunned with the police and all of us there, why did she even try with just one gun?"

Hotch takes a quick look at Ann then says,

"In her mind she was a mother to him, she would do anything for him, even die"

Morgan watches Ann and her son then leaves.

A thought then comes to Hotch in his mind,

_"There is a saying that says 'The moment a child is born , the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new-Rajineesh_

Hotch smiles at the thought then turns and leaves.

{

Penelope and Monica are at a bar talking and a waiter comes and gives Penelope a beer and she looks at Monica and Monica smiles then takes the bottle of water from him and they laugh.

JJ walks in her house and goes to Henry's nursery and watches him sleep.

Hotch walks into his house and is lovingly greeted by his son and Hotch talks to the babysitter and she leaves leaving father and son to bond.

**A/N-I just wanted to say that this is the end of this crime but not the end of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fires

Penelope was laying in bed and she was in a sound sleep but as she slept, a strong smell was coming to her nose and wake her up. It was smoke, and it was thick like fog, she woke up smelling it and coughing first thing and panic enters her mind.

_'Fire' _came to Penelope's mind so she got up and went over to her "door", her hot pink beads and she saw smoke coming to her like a river and her breath catches in her throat and she turns around an starts to run for the window but she stops and she grabs her purse that is hanging off of a chair

She picked up the nearest object she could find which was a small replica of a electric guitar and she smashed the window then when she saw the remaining pieces of glass, she used the 'guitar' to knock them out then to leave but she sees the hot pink beads that decorated her window and she pulls them down and heads for safety and to call 911. When she finishes her call, she sees her neighbors coming out from the fire and she breathes a sigh of relief, she sees old people, young children and families gathering together in the night.

{

Penelope stands on the lawn watching the fire take her home and she hears the firetrucks in the background and hears them getting closer and closer then they drive up in front and she watches them get out the hose and go to her house and begin to fight the fire. She sighs, the the next thing she knows, her BAU family comes up on her one at a time surrounding her. Emily comes up and puts her arms around her. Penelope jumps, not expecting it and she asks,

"How did you guys know?"

Hotch says,

"It came over my police scanner"

Morgan then says,

"Then after that, each one of us were texted Baby girl"

She smiles and says,

"Thank you guys"

They watch the fire then J J looks down and sees the pink beads that Penelope is holding and she asks,

"What's that?"

Penelope looks at the beads and gives a small smile then says,

"The only thing I could save, the beads on my windows...I don't even have any clothes"

Just then Monica drives up and she gets out and walks up and taps Penelope then they hug and Penelope asks,

"How did you know about this?"

Monica gives a smile and says,

"I only live two blocks away...news like this travels fast"

Emily then says,

"Besides, I called her"

They all laugh and Monica and Penelope hug then they turn to watch the fire and as they hear the crackle of the flames and watch the last board of the building fall, she sees a fireman coming down the ladder holding a orange cat and he hands it to a old lady and she says,

"Oh Chester! Thank God! Thank you for finding him!"

Penelope smiles at the sight and she says to no one in particular,

"What am I going to do now?"

Monica then says,

"You're going to come stay with me"

Penelope turns around and says,

"I couldn't..."

Monica shakes her head then says,

"You might as well, I have all that room in that Victorian house I'm renting"

Morgan nods in agreement and says,

"Go on Baby girl"

Small sparkles of tears enters her eyes and she says,

"Thank you guys"

J J comes up to hug her and she says,

"Go get some sleep"

Emily then hugs her and says,

"Just call any of us if you need anything"

Hotch then says,

"Considering what you are going through...I'm giving you the day off."

Penelope then says,

"Thank you sir, I think I'll do that"

Morgan comes to hug her and says,

"Just take care baby girl"

She smiles and Reid hugs her and he goes on to his car then Monica and Penelope take one last look at the fire then walk on to the car in silence.

{

The next morning, at the BAU office's, everybody gathers in the "Briefing room" and when Hotch sees that everybody has sat down, he comes over and he says,

"I'm glad that Garcia is not here right now to see this new case...we just got"

Everybody looks at each other in puzzlement and Morgan asks,

"Why?"

Hotch doesn't answer him, just clicks up a picture of a burning building and Emily asks,

"Isn't that?..."

Hotch shakes his head then says without missing a beat,

"Yes, the Louviere building, a semi abandoned building on the outskirts of town"

Morgan asks,

"Since we do we investigate fires?"

Hotch clicks up a picture and says,

"Since this happened"

It shows a horrible picture of at least burned and semi burned 15 bodies and Hotch sighs then says,

"As you can see, there was at least 15 bodies that was burned...some were completely burned and some only semi."

Hotch looks around the table and he sees the shock and questions going in their minds then he asks,

"What is everyone's thoughts?"

Rossi speaks up and says,

"It's just that it was such a coincidence that Garcia's place burned to the ground and on the same night, this building was also burned down"

Hotch nods his head in agreement and he says,

"The same thought came to me"

Emily asks,

"Do you think it's anything we need to pursue?"

He tells them,

"Let's keep it in mind...let's not jump to conclusions , coincidence's do happen. "

Reid then asks,

"What was used to start the fires?"

Hotch looks down at the file and says simply,

"Benzene"

Reid then says,

"Benzene is one of the 20 most used flammable liquids to start a fire, but not the most popular. It's highly toxic to the skin and you have to wear gloves and such, my instinct are telling me that whoever used this, has a very real and specific

purpose as to why her or she is doing this"

Reid looks around at everybody and says,

"Let's go"

Everybody gets their things together and goes to investigate the fire that happened at Louviere building.

**A/N-Much thanks to my editor in chief...lol...Alissya 123**


End file.
